Saviors
by gunman
Summary: Yuuki Miku, Kyoko Hayashi, Asami Nakaoka, and others are rescued from the zombies by a unique group of individuals who are the counterparts of people from the Evangelion Universe. Will probably be a three or four chapter story. Lemon. Hopefully not too explicit.


_**SAVIORS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool of the Dead or their characters.

Summary: Yuuki Miku, Kyoko Hayashi, Asami Nakaoka, and others are rescued from the zombies by a unique group of individuals who are the counterparts of people from the Evangelion Universe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**The Ninja**

(Tokonosu City)

Yuuki Miku sat on the top of the overturned school bus lying on it's side in the middle of the street, surrounded by more than a hundred zombies, trying to get at her and her teacher, Shido.

She couldn't believe what had happened in only an hours time.

She had escaped Fujimi Academy in a school bus along with two different groups of students. The group she was in was lead by the self-righteous teacher Koichi Shido, and consisted of Taniuchi, Kawamoto, Tsunoda, Kurokami, Miura and Yamada.

The other group consisted of loner Takashi Komura, spear club member Rei Miyamoto, kendo captain Saeko Busujima, stubborn genius Saya Takagi, gun otaku Kohta Hirano and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa.

Due to a disagreement from Komura's group, mostly about how Shido-sensei abused his position as a teacher and allowing certain students to be bullied in his class, Takashi and his friends left the bus to Shido and his followers.

Shido easily allayed their fears by calling them traitors to humanity and that they, his group, alone would be left to found a new humanity in the wake of this terrible atrocity. Shido had taken the drivers seat and drove the bus over the bridge and into the city in hopes of finding a safe place to start their new society. However, Shido made a wrong turn and ended up going down a zombie-filled street that already had a couple of burning and overturned cars.

Shido gunned the gas in order to get through the throes of zombies as quickly as he could, only to pass by a burning car whose fuel tank suddenly exploded, causing Shido to pull the bus sharply to the left. This proved to be a fatal mistake as the bus rolled up on the ramp of a flatbed pick-up truck that had the ramp down. The bus raced up the ramp, tipping over and crashing onto it's right side. Everyone was tossed all over the bus and knocked out cold.

Yuuki slowly woke up and noticed that the zombies had already invaded the bus and were eating Taniuchi, Kawamoto and Yamada. Tsunoda, Kurokami and Miura were trying to fight them off while Shido was trying to save his ass by kicking Tsunoda in the back, pushing him into the undead horde, to buy himself enough time to get away. Yuuki, who was in the middle of the bus, was horrified that her favored teacher would so willingly sacrifice his most loyal students to save himself.

Scrambling out of the nearest window, Yuuki saw Shido getting out of the bus too. Looking around she also saw that the bus was surrounded by nearly a hundred undead persons. Inside the bus, the other six students had already been bitten and were turning into zombies. It was just her and Shido.

_What am I going to do? The zombies are getting closer and Shido-sensei just sacrificed his own students to save himself._ Yuuki thought with worry. _What if he sacrifices me?_

"Yuuki-chan. Come over here." Shido said with a smile.

"What?" she gasped.

"I have a plan to get us away from here." he said.

But Yuuki wasn't buying it.

"N-no." she replied.

"What?" he gasped.

"I saw what you did to Tsunoda!" she cried out. "You're going to use me to escape from those zombies!"

"Yuuki-chan! How can you say such things? You know I would never sacrifice you." he said with the smile of a politician.

"I Don't Believe You! I saw you kick down that student back at Fujimi when we were running to the bus. I saw you kick Tsunoda in the back just now. Rei And Kohta Were Right! You're A Monster!" she screamed.

The zombies were already around them, so what did it matter?

"Why you ungrateful little bitch! If that's your decision, then I'll have to sacrifice you anyway." he snapped as he stomped towards her.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Suddenly, from out of the corner of their eyes, both Yuuki and Shido saw a dark-garbed figure swing towards them on a rope, right towards Yuuki, grabbing the sexy young woman around her waist and swinging the both of them towards the opposite building he had come from.

Shido just gasped as Yuuki was rescued from the school bus island surrounded by zombies, while he was still there. Worse, the zombies were crawling through the bus and reaching out for him.

He was surrounded, trapped, and the only person who could help him had just saved the traitorous Yuuki, who should have been pleased to sacrifice herself for him.

"Yes, wonderful! You saved the girl. Now come back and help me!" Shido called out.

The black-garbed figure shrugged his shoulders, before swinging out on the rope right towards Shido. At first Yuuki thought he was going to save the sleazy teacher, only for the black-garbed, ninja-like figure to kick him in the chest with both feet, knocking him off the bus and into the hungry throes of undead.

"AHHHHH! You Bastard! How Could ARGH! NOOO!" he shouted as he fell onto the zombies, who quickly grabbed him and started eating him alive.

Once he was back onto the rooftop, Yuuki buried her face in the chest of the ninja who had just saved her life, and ended Shido's as well.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuuki cried as she pressed her shapely body against his, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "You saved my life! That bastard was going to throw me to those zombies just so that he could escape!"

"I know. That's why I rescued you and kicked him off the bus." the ninja said, pulling off his mask to reveal his face.

Yuuki blushed at seeing the face of the young man before her.

_Oh Kami! What a Hunk!_ She thought, staring at the 19-year old young man with the wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm... Yuuki Miku." she introduced herself.

"Shinji Ikari." the ninja said to her.

"I'm very grateful to you, Shinji-kun. I'd be willing to return the favor, and make you a very happy man, if you'll protect me." she said, pressing and rubbing her body against his, even as her hand fell down to his groin, rubbing him a little to emphasize her point. She smiled when she felt his manhood twitch slightly.

"I think you should take her up on her offer, Shinji-kun." a new voice said.

Shinji and Yuuki looked to the right and as a shapely figure stepped out of the shadows.

She was tall with short light purple hair, dressed in a sexy and revealing black and red ninja outfit that exposed a generous amount of her ample cleavage, her long shapely legs and well-toned arms.

"Sensei!" Shinji gasped.

"Who is this, Shinji-kun?" Yuuki asked, an unconscious sense of jealousy and overprotectiveness shooting through her as she saw the sexy woman.

"My name is Shizuka. I'm Shinji-kun's guardian and mentor." the kunoichi said.

_Shizuka? Our school nurse is named Shizuka. And her breasts are almost as big as the nurses_. Yuuki thought to herself.

"Raizo wanted me to make sure that you were alright before reporting to Kyoto." Shizuka said.

"Raizo?" Yuuki asked.

"He's our master." Shinji explained to the girl.

"Leader of our clan." Shizuka stated. "Shinji gained his ninja skills from Master Raizo, but left him in my care to raise him. He's like the little brother/teddy bear I never had."

"Teddy bear?" Yuuki smirked.

"It's a long story." Shinji said with a mild blush.

"He's just so cuddly." Shizuka said as she walked up to Shinji and pulled him into a hug, shoving his face into her large breasts. "You should take him, Yuuki-san, before some other lucky girl gets him."

Shizuka placed a small kiss on his forehead before disappearing over the side of the roof.

Yuuki looked at Shinji, who was still blushing a little.

"She likes to tease me with her body, but she's never 'put the moves' on me, if that's what you're thinking." Shinji explained. "There's a safehouse not too far from here where we'll be safe." he said as he put his mask back on and turned around, thumbing for her to get on his back.

Smiling, Yuuki jumped on his back, arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist, her breasts pushing up against his back firmly. She held on tightly as the ninja boy took a running jump from roof top to roof top, away from the street full of undead.

As Shinji leapt across the roofs, Yuuki quickly realized that he was far more athletic than any other guy or man she had known. The way he easily carried her, jumping across alleyways and swinging across whole streets, it was almost of a superhuman nature. She could feel his hard muscles through his clothes, feeling very lucky that she had been saved by him. Holding on tightly as he practically flew through the air, Yuuki saw him as he cut down zombies left and right with his sword that happened to be in their way, not even slowing down, his weight not even shifting due to her added presence. Sure, she wasn't exactly hefty, but she would have thought her added weight would have thrown off his movements.

But he didn't falter in the slightest, as if her presence was not a hindrance.

Suddenly, they arrived at their destination.

"Alright, we're here." Shinji said as he leapt over a high wall and entered a thick wooded forest area.

Yuuki looked over him and saw the forest itself, many high trees with branches that Shinji seemed to jump from with ease. He continued leaping from branch to branch, for what seemed like miles, until he came to a two-story shrine hidden amongst the trees.

"This is your safehouse?" Yuuki asked as he jumped up onto the second-floor balcony.

"It used to be a shrine for a group of Miko's, but they were relocated to a more... public shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo. Our master acquired this place and had the wall built to keep it isolated." Shinji said as he set her down. "This way." he said, opening the sliding paper-door and leading her in.

Looking around, Yuuki found herself in a large bedroom done up in ancient Japanese style. She saw the large bed on the floor surrounded by paper dividers, ornate dressers to the right, the wall hung with portraits and paintings of ancient samurai and geishas. Shinji lead her into the next room where she found, to her surprise, a modern bathroom. Sink, toilet, towel closet, and a stand-up shower with a plastic curtain rung around it.

She almost laughed at the strange combination of ancient and modern conveniences living side-by-side with each other.

"The kitchen's downstairs. Our pantry is fully stocked. We don't have a TV or a DVD player. No video games. No Internet. The only thing we have is a radio for listening to news reports."

_No TV, no movies, no video games, no Internet. Whatever will we do to pass the time?_ She thought saucily as she removed her shoes.

Still, in this place Yuuki actually felt quite safe. It was isolated from the outside world, no undead anywhere around. The shrine was far enough from the walls in the surrounding woods, so _they_ wouldn't be able to hear them. And it was protected by ninja guards, or at least one. She was safe.

But to be on the safe side, she would make him addicted to her through sex. She would make him crave her body so much that he would do anything within his power to keep her safe. She knew she had a sexy body and she enjoyed sex as much as the next woman. The rumors around the school called her a slut or a whore, but truth be known, she was more of a nymphomaniac. Having been exposed to the world of sex thanks to her mother, who had acted in a few soft-core porno flicks to make ends meet when her father died in a car crash when she was four years old, Yuuki was rather uninhibited because of this.

But that's the way she was, and despite what other people thought, she liked it.

"You must be hungry. I can make you something to eat, if you'd like." Shinji said as Yuuki stepped up to him, her lips only a couple inches from his ear.

"Thank you, Shin-ji-kun." she said in a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine as she said his name. "You're very sweet, but I'm hungry for something else."

Shinji felt his pulse race as she said that.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You want... me?"

"Is there another handsome ninja around here, who saved my life today?" she whispered softly as she slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. "And your sensei did suggest that I take you before some other girl tried to." she said as she pulled open her white and green school uniform top, revealing her large D-cup breasts barely covered by her red and black satin bra.

"There aren't any other girls around here, Yuuki-hime." he said to her, causing her to smile at the honorific he had chosen.

"Good for me." Yuuki replied, her short white and green skirt falling to the ground around her feet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yuuki didn't know if it was magic or some kind of ninja trick, but she suddenly found herself on the bed, her bra and panties lying on the floor next to a black ninja suit, Shinji on top of her, naked as herself, though she still had her white tabi socks on. His tongue was in her mouth, and she welcomed it as much as she did the raging manhood that impaled and stretched her womanhood more than any other boy or toy she had ever experimented with.

Her hands wandered over his naked body, feeling his firm flesh and ripped muscles, and she became even more excited by the young warrior she was engaged with.

Mostly because this was what she wanted: for him to want her.

She flipped him over, sitting upright on Shinji's body as he held her shapely hips firmly with his hands. Her inner walls squeezed him tightly as she continued riding him at a relentless pace, herself lost in the sheer bliss she was experiencing. Her moans grew louder as she continued increasing her speed.

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the room. Yuuki brought herself down along his body, kissing Shinji as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Yuuki continued bouncing on him and rubbing her body against his. Their moans were soft but hungry sounding, sheer pleasure coursing through their bodies.

When Shinji noticed her pace was slowing, he gripped her shapely round bottom and flipped them over until he was on his knees. Yuuki wrapped her legs around him, tightly, and braced herself for the pleasure she was about to experience.

Within seconds, Shinji was pistoning in and out of her body, Yuuki was now moaning and groaning like a professional porn star in heat. Never before had she experienced such pleasure. It was almost too much for her. However, what she didn't even realize, or know about, was that Shinji had used a special ninja pressure point technique to stimulate her pleasure-inducing nerves, making her ten times as sensitive as she had been before. And of course, Shinji wasn't about to tell her about it. Let her think that this was a natural thing.

Yuuki was quickly losing herself in the almost savage act of love-making she was enduring at the hands, and other appendages, of this handsome young shinobi.

And unbeknownst to Yuuki, Shinji had become addicted to her. Having been trained his entire life in the ways of the ninja, he hadn't had a girlfriend or even experienced sex before. Even with Shizuka teasing him, he had actually been a virgin up until now. But that didn't mean he was dry in the knowledge department. Shizuka taught him (as well as showed him alot of porn) that helped educate him about sex. So he felt extremely lucky to have found such a willing partner that wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And he did want her. He felt her tighten around him, but he didn't stop or even slow down, even as she screamed her orgasm and gushed all over him. It was as if her soft, warm skin wrapped around his shaft was the only thing he felt right now.

At the same time, Yuuki felt pleasure beyond anything she had previously experienced with any other guy she had had sex with. She had boys her own age, older guys, and even teachers, but never had any of them given her an orgasam as powerful as the one she had just had. But what was more, was that Shinji wasn't stopping. He continued with the same inhuman speed and force that would have made a jackhammer proud. Within seconds, her toes curled, her fingers tightened and her scream echoed through the halls of her new home, giving way to yet another mind-blowing orgasm.

It was after their fifth orgasm of the night, that both Yuuki and her new lover were totally spent. Sweat gleaming off their bodies, skin pressed firmly against each other, breath deep and ragged, the orange-haired girl found her head resting against the young ninja's chest.

Shinji had his arms wrapped around her, hugging and cuddling the sexy young woman as their post-sex high was slowly wearing off. Yuuki could only sigh happily as she rested against him.

_I never thought I'd find anyone once this zombie apocalypse kicked in. But I'm glad I did._ Shinji thought as he held the young woman to him. _I know we just met, and I'm glad we did. Even if she does seem like she'd had other partners, I... want to keep her. _

Meanwhile, the young woman was having similar thoughts.

_He's amazing!_ Yuuki thought, her mind becoming drowsy as sleep started to sneak in. _He's kind, he's handsome, he's incredibly strong and skilled, and he's amazing in bed! I wanted to use my body and my talents to make him mine. To make him protect me with his life. But now... God, I don't want that anymore. I just want him to... to what? Stay with me? Be my boyfriend? My lover? God, if every time we have sex it's like this, I could be happy with just having one guy. This guy. I can't wait for our next time._ she thought as sleep finally took her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Yuuki remained together inside the walls of the ninja shrine, making love nearly everyday. And it was never boring. Shizuka had taught Shinji so many tricks and techniques that he looked forward to trying them out with Yuuki.

Shinji also told Yuuki about how he came to be a ninja in this world. How he was rescued as a baby by a ninja master named Raizo when his next door neighbor, Yui Ikari, was attacked by a hitman named Gendo Rokobungi, who was ordered to kill both mother and child because she had witnessed something she shouldn't have. Yui died but Raizo arrived in time to save Shinji, killing Gendo in the process. Raizo then spirited Shinji away and raised him as a ninja to defend himself.

Shizuka was made his guardian, while Raizo trained him as a ninja.

He told Yuuki how his ninja clan was charged with protecting mankind, specifically the ruling body of government of Japan. However, that was not the case now as two generations ago the 'Powers-That-Be' fired the ninja clan. Nowadays, they were simply shadow warriors looking out for themselves. But when the Outbreak had happened, the clan had been summoned up, out of desperation, to help in anyway they could. There were only a dozen ninja now, so living at the shrine was far easier and simplier than Yuuki first thought. Especially with most of the ninja being gone so much. Shinji was the only one to stay with her.

Eventually the clan found other survivors and brought them to the safety of the shrine. But Shinji and Yuuki were the first.


End file.
